there_will_be_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aussirnuade
About The Aussirnuade family owns a holding located at the very northmost part of Ornarux. They are a key factor in stopping the encroach of white dragons from the Ice Plains of the north. The phrase "Fight fire with fire" gets bandied about often, but the Aussirnuades take that to a whole new level. They fight ice with ice. They will proudly say this is because the woman who started their family took her own life in her hands and went out to seduce a white dragon. Apparently that gambit worked--five times, with different dragons--because their sorcerers, to a one, are white dragon-blooded. Primary Exports: House Colors: White Details The Aussirnuade family is massive and complicated. Geneology is impeccably tracked. Within the family, other titles are used to distinguish internal rank. Great Lord or Great Lady: One who has a family with children who are potential heirs. Children will be listed below their parents. Children of Great Lady Ingrid and Great Lord Barnabus Duchess Adelaide Aussirnuade *A powerful woman. You do not want to get on her bad side. Her temper flares as hotly as that of a red dragon, but she is as cold as the icy plains her draconic forebearers hailed from. *Her bloodline is quite strong and she looks pretty great for her age. Duchess Serena Aussirnuade *A woman from the northeast, up near white dragon territory. Word is, Adelaide fell in love with her during a business trip and wouldn't take no for an answer. Lord William Aussirniade (age 32) *Lord William is the eldest of the potential heirs. *He is portly and quite tall. His hair is prematurely white. His eyes a steely grey. *He feels like his age, and the fact that the current Duchesses are his mothers, will give him an advantage towards becoming heir. Lord Augustus Aussirnuade (age 30) *The second eldest potential heir. He always seems to be a bit jittery. *He has a rugged build and his white scales encroach all of his body. *He is very protective of his cousin Lady Dahlia. Lord Alistair Aussirnuade (age 28) *Seems to have no interest in becoming heir. He is supportive of his cousin Alicia becoming the heir. *He is slender and quick. *He has been married before, but she divorced him and left the region with their daughter. Great Lady Cassandra Aussirnuade *A beautiful woman who prefers the finer things in life. *She spent much of her youth adventuring and collecting a hoard. *She prefers beautiful fabrics, especially those that feel exquisite. Great Lord Johnathan Aussirnuade *A quiet man who gets excited easily. *He is an arcanist and a scholar of history. Lady Calliope Aussirnuade (age 27) *A quiet woman who prefers talk about less personal topics. *She wears black nearly all of the time. *Likes tea and poetry. Lord Johnathan Aussirnuade (age 26) *A man with impeccable timing in both dance and music. *Enjoys slow and proper waltzes most of all. *He has a deep, sensual voice. Lady Larentia Aussirnuade (age 21) *This cunning woman tends to wear fur with every outfit. *She is currently courting a varied number of nobles, though recently she hasn't been spending much time with them outside of the galas. Great Lord Robert Aussirnuade (deceased) *He tended to keep to himself and didn't go to Court events. *The circumstances of his death aren't widely known. Great Lady Yoli Aussirnuade *A quiet woman who has been even quieter since her husband's death. *She still attends the Season to keep up appearances, but she is likely to be found near a wall or other less occupied area. Lord Hawthorne Aussirnuade (age 21) *One of the most likely to be the main heir. *Not seriously courting anyone. *He is good looking and charismatic. Very muscular and his scales are arranged in a very pleasing manner. *He has a wonderfully throaty singing voice. * One of a set of triplets. Lady Delphine Fintirramos (once Lady Delphine Aussirnuade) (age 21) *Married to the Fintirramos heir. *One of a set of triplets. Lady Dahlia Aussirnuade (age 21) *A massive flirt and gossip. She loves flowers and her favorite are snowdrops. *Very much interested in the "language of flowers". *One of a set of triplets. Great Lady Miranda Aussirnuade *The only unmarried Great Lady Aussirnuade. *It is unknown who her son's father is by anyone except maybe Duchess Adelaide. Lord Oliver Aussirnuade (age 16) *Just entered into the season. *Enjoys playing chess. Children of Duchess Adele and Duchess Felicity Great Lord Noah Aussirnuade *He spends most of his time up north with his husband, exploring the Great Ice Plains. Great Lord Montgomery Aussirnuade *He is a bookworm and an author. *He also spends time during their adventures to look in on poorer communities and help out. Lady Lydia Aussirnuade (age 27) *Wears cleavage baring necklines, midriff baring dresses, and short hemmed skirts. *Loves throwing small get togethers which she always calls "Tea Parties", even if no tea is served. Lord Cassius Aussirnuade (age 25) *He seems to be more interested in short term relationships than actually courting anyone. * Even though he engages in numerous short-term relationships, he has never cheated on any of them as far as anyone knows and he makes sure to end each one before starting a new one Lord Tristan Aussirnuade (age 23) *Lord Tristan is bad at keeping secrets. It is also no secret that he is an alcoholic. Great Lady Catherine Aussirnuade *She just barely lost out on becoming the Duchess. She seems to hold no ill will towards her cousin, Duchess Adelaide, but the two don't seem to interact much. Great Lord Silas Aussirnuade *Not much is known about him before he married Great Lady Catherine. *It is said that he lived in the deep, deep north. Lord Maximillian Aussirnuade (age 21) *A good man to ask for advice, but he always seems to be in some type of trouble. *A fan of gambling who tends to rack up debts. Lady Stella Aussirnuade (age 19) *Lady Stella is more preoccupied with her social life than attempting to become the heir. *She has red hair and heterochromia. One eye is blue, the other green. She tends to wear jewelry with a heavy star theme. Lady Alicia Aussirnuade (age 17) *Lady Alicia (born Lord Adam) is a bit of an outcast. Her magical prowess still makes her a viable heir, but her bloodline is weak and she augments it with Vancian casting. *Like her sister, Stella, Lady Alicia also has heterochromia. One eye is red, the other is a pale blue. Her hair is blonde. Rumors Category:People Category:Nobility